halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Leo Fox
File:118talkpage archive.png|700px rect 25 29 125 35 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 1 rect 145 29 252 35 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 2 rect 272 29 379 35 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 3 rect 23 54 128 60 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 4 rect 149 54 256 60 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 5 rect 276 54 382 60 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 6 rect 23 80 129 86 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 7 rect 149 80 255 86 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 8 rect 276 80 382 86 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 9 rect 16 105 131 112 begin_of_the_skype_highlighting 16 105 131 112 end_of_the_skype_highlighting User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 10 rect 152 105 257 112 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 11 rect 277 105 389 112 User talk:SPARTAN-118/Archive 12 desc none ---- Steam Steam won't work for me; I googled the problem and its my university's firewall/something. I'm not surprised and I don't know why I didn't realise sooner; its done this before and blocked other things including online browser games. So, sorry about that. On the bright side, I've got some free time for a week or so, so expect a decent length Heroes All post- my first since May. If I don't see you on the irk, take care until next time! SM6 images Heroes All Pups Hiya Long time, no see, señor Foxy. XD Happy birthday Draco III Hello, the Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and get back to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. Thank you --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 18:07, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Regarding your return Tavrisprite AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! MY 8EAUTIFUL J8HNxVRISKA SHIPPING NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 09:28, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :The good Huss giveth, and the good Huss taketh away. Sometimes in one motion! Man, I have never been so torn over a series of updates - Gamzee got hella creepy, then he got my hopes up with his 2xtorso flail, reduced me to incoherent babbling terror with Tarvisprite, and now we have dead!Vriska and dead!Tavros going on a quest to get back into the living world. I...that is one hell of a rollercoaster, without any flash animations, music, of ends of acts. I'd take my hat off to him if I had one. :He sinks my ship with a torpedo made of terror and fuelled by nightmares, and then raises it from the briny deep like James Cameron will someday raise the Titanic. Like, just swam on down there and lifted it one-handed, because he is the literary god he is. This is the SS VriskaxJohn, plowing through the water, all trailing seaweed and terrifying fish and shit. And Vriska is there, holding Tavros up on the bow as he cheers, "i'M, uHHH, kING OF THE WORLD!" He is the King of the World. Its him. And John is I guess the Italian comic relief sidekick? :(Confession: I haven't seen Titanic all the way through!) Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 04:13, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Yo Leo Fox, I just wanted to thank you and your father for your service, and for telling me about my fanfic's meh canon friendliness. I'll try to get my story as canon as possible. GO AIR FORCE, SINK NAVY, BEAT ARMY!--B1blancer2 18:30, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Any chance I could catch you on the IRC sometime? I want a word =] - 13:17, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :Sent. - 07:59, May 10, 2012 (UTC) SotF Halo Nation Leo the request for Blue's demotion has been up for 8 days with 6 for me, 4 for him and one neutral. By Halo Nation Policy this means that the ruling goes in my favor and he is to be demoted immediately. Thank you and have a nice day. --TheUknownHorseman 22:09, May 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE: Blue's Deadministering Leo you and I both know that is bullshit. He lost fair and square. If not demotion than at least keep a tighter leash on him. PS I will not be returning to HN until I know it is safe for me. Blue riled up the people and convinced the majority of users to make PERSONAL attacks against me. Until I am assured that I can join the chat without fear of instantly being banned, kicked, or being called terrible names by people like Blue, HaloReplicas or Ultraforce, I will not be returning. SotF post Name change? Dash before dishonour Could you please remove the NCF flag, as appropriate action has been taken. Regards (Achillies Reborn (talk) 23:23, May 8, 2013 (UTC)) Hey Leo left responses on comments u made on pages UNSC Battlegroup Zeta-V and Zues Xβ powercore regards (Achillies Reborn (talk) 10:08, May 9, 2013 (UTC)) WOW that’s a lot to think about LOL, I will try to take it all in. No reason for the name so yes I could change that to something more cannon friendly/ following. Being perfectly honest I do not have the knowledge to create a ship class or indeed battlegroup, this so far is apparent. I would like to keep the old vessels more for my own comfort of ‘knowing what I’m working with’ I have had quite a few telling offs by Athena recently, and if I know what I’m working with I can be more vigilant to not copy/ plagiarize other peoples work by mistake. This may sound silly but if you get the time could you bullet point the issues so i can resolve one by one Regards (Achillies Reborn (talk) 12:31, May 9, 2013 (UTC)) NCF Flag Hi Leo, its me again...annoying you yet? lol. Anyways I was hoping you could give me some help on the organization of the Marine and ODST forces throughout my battle group. I assume that every ship would have some sort of marine force to hold back any borders but I don't want to 'over fill' the ships. so far I have a battlforce of 1600 in my head 4/89th with complimenting armour. 400 in the marathon-class and 100 in the paris and charon classes could you help me with what size compliment should be in the gorgon and orion classes please? regards (Achillies Reborn (talk) 13:48, May 11, 2013 (UTC)) Astronomically helpful! Thanks a lot. Good luck with the essays, thanks for your response regards (Achillies Reborn (talk) 14:42, May 11, 2013 (UTC)) Hi Leo, Yeh that makes sense plus I have had to reduce the hanger space due to extra weapon systems ect. So I may just have a duo of broadswords for defence purpose? still procrastinating or have you managed to finish your essay? thanks for your help Regards (Achillies Reborn (talk) 09:45, May 12, 2013 (UTC)) yeah it must be fucking annoying to press that 1 single buttonneeded. you Know how fucking annoying it is to have every one of my articles tagged and vandalisedneeded by so called admins and abuse left on the talk pagesneeded??? Do you??? i am so fucking sick of it i try to write stuff here and i get shot down right away. Go back and read Jacob article and tell me whats still rong with it. God fuck. Oblivious troll (talk) 00:28, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I’ve not had much time to edit lately, more browse the site but I will get on rectifying these issues later. I thought broadswords were multirole strike craft that kind of over shadowed the sabres? But saying that what do I know. Very fair point don't want any unnecessary explosions so I will edit that part out lol. Thanks both to you and Athena as without your guidance I fear I would have an OP outdated battle group with explosions going off every time a pelican lands, not a great show of humanity and her powers. I understand that it must take some time to help me with these issues and would really like to say I appreciate it. (Achillies Reborn (talk) 16:36, May 15, 2013 (UTC)) Hey Leo can you give this 28th ODST Shock battalion (viridiverse) a once over and check that the force organisation is correct before I commit to Writing the other 280 members, Thanks (Achillies Reborn (talk) 00:01, May 19, 2013 (UTC)) Hi leo, ever the pain in your arse that I am hows 28th ODST Shock BATTALION (VIRIDIVERSE) looking now? thanks for the protip and the hidden message I found upon looking into the history. (Totally not an expectation for the page to be taken seriously. Wait, it is.) :P lol (Achillies Reborn (talk) 18:53, May 21, 2013 (UTC)) You've recently flagged (if you can call it that) my article for not being cannon friendly. Please tell me how it is not cannon friendly so that I may fix it. Thanks. --ProphetOfRegret (talk) 03:15, May 23, 2013 (UTC) What is with you putting that "This article, Spartan-316, has its canon-friendliness disputed!"? This is a fanon wiki. Its not real. --нαℓσ3ℓєgєη∂ (talk) 09:47, May 29, 2013 (UTC) : Userspace Not a problem. I was an admin on a couple of other wikis. I know those guys can be pains. Especially when they sockpuppet IP addresses. And thank you for the welcome.Fairfieldfencer FFF 15:24, August 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Leaving the wikia No, I don't want my stuff namespaced, I want it deleted on August 17th, as I will be through with this wiki by that time... Typical? Violation of Rules Administrative evaluation , This is an official administrative notice informing you that your current standing as an administrator of Halo Fanon is under evaluation by the community. Due to a number of reasons as explained on the evaluation page, your administrative position has been placed under question by a number of Halo Fanon users. Please indicate in writing on my talk page if you would like to appeal your case, or if you accept the possibility of being removed from the administration. If you have not done so already, please see the guidelines on this procedure if you are interested in appealing. If you do not respond within three days, it will be taken as an indication that you do not wish to appeal. Sincerely, Sonasaurus, bureaucrat|18:01, November 2, 2013 (EST)}} Hey Hey, I know you are probably the first person who helped me with my first article, and I appreciate it. I'm not sure if ya care much for it due to ridiculous size, but that was the design that I used to get a bit of 'Overpower Fever' out of my system, and I'm wandering what you think about it now? This is the said article. Vengance-Class Super-heavy Cruiser Ez'rathel (talk) 22:29, November 2, 2013 (UTC) RE: IRC Conduct Cleanup ... Yeah, why is it that nobody notices that it is U.H.S.T. not U.N.S.C. The U.H.S.T. forms around the year 3000, and I'm not good with back-story, was hoping somebody wouldn't mind making some back-story for it... xD and I've started on some of the problems you mentioned, not to mention the speed had originally been much faster, but somebody raged me about it so I dropped it. please continue with help. and could you critique this article too? Kryptic-Class Heavy Frigate ~''Ez' rathel'' 01:19, November 16, 2013 Re:RE:Congratulations dear scoot fuk u scoots love Joshua (Talk) 04:58, December 18, 2013 (UTC) humbug I tried to change speed to velocity, but it wouldnt work, can you help with some minor edits on it? ~''Ez' rathel'' 01:34, November 16, 2013 infobox Do you know any better info-box designs than the HZ one? ~''Ez' rathel'' re I WANT feedback, but nobody ever gives me any that isn't for an out of date version of the article! DX --~''Ez' rathel'' 03:53, March 3, 2014 (UTC) To all admins still active since 6-28-2011 It's me justawsome9Studios, from 2011 To the admins of Halofanon Hello boys, I'm back, and I want to say that everything that happened wasn't me. Someone framed me and now I found a way to say it. Deleting everything I made was stupid. Blocking me was stupid. I did not pretend to be an admin. I just want to remind you guys this. I don't know if you'll remember me, or if you guys have been replaced. But don't block this account that I have made, as I am never coming back to this again. I have enlisted into the United States Marine Corps and will never speak to you guys again. I looked at my IP and the IP that framed me. They are not the same. One of them was encrypted somehow to look like mine. And I think one of you guys did this so you could get rid of me for a bs reason. If you do unblock this account, do you think it is possible to place back the pages that you deleted? I don't think so. Good Day. -PFC Garrett "Church" B. hi... again. Could you give me some feedback on all my articles to help me with any canon issues or ridiculous factors in them? --~''Ez' rathel'' 00:34, March 5, 2014 (UTC) --Sphycomonster (talk) 03:38, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Leo Fox... I have no idea why I flipped out, I guess it was because I just put everything I knew into my idea... I just wanted to apologize for my acting out in such an obnoxious behavior... I send my deepest apologies... I hope to hear from you if you get this... How could you Non-canon friendly? Type-59 Energy Bow Please explain this. Guruson (talk) 09:44, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Confirmation Hello Leo, Thanks for the email. This message is just a confirmation that my requested articles have been removed. --Benboostick (talk) 08:19, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Leo Fox this is Dragonboy546 now I just want to know what is wrong with War is Over I checked and rechecked and couldn't find any grammar problems or Misspelling (Dragonboy546 (talk) 00:43, November 5, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Hi Leo Fox its Dragonboy546 and I want to know why is my article UNSC Lexington being flagged for non-canon friendliness? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 01:36, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Fixed the issues now please remove the NCF and poor grammar templates Leo Fox I fixed what I needed to fix now be a pal and remove those templates please. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 13:43, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Fixed whatever was the problem hey man look I fixed what needed to be fixed that you put on the talk page, so can you please take the NCF template off along with the poor grammar thing please man (Dragonboy546 (talk) 17:42, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) No errors in article Leo Dude I fixed all the errors that I could see on my article and if you see anything, its that I fixed the punctuations I fixed what wasn't canon and I even fixed the spelling. So what more do I need to fix cause I can't see anything on there that I need to fix so enough with the templates please. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 14:58, November 14, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) RE: Halo Nation Template Alright, thanks for reminding. I just thought it would be better if we have an expansion template to Halo Nation too. Cheers. 14:31, April 18, 2015 (UTC) hullo i amended the Far Wanderers and they can now warp space (dimensions) i hope this is okay. if not tell me. With Regards, Lord Benjamin Church, Grand Admiral of the Navy, Alpha Fleet and Task Force Delta-Foxtrot, Commanding --Admiral Benjamin Church (talk) 14:18, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Admiral_Benjamin_Church RE: Mark 4 decoy Yeah, go for it, I eagerly await seeing what you do with it :) Hello Any chance to see more on the Vulpine as like to see more and their role in the Great War 2525-2553 if you'd be so kind. (Just a Crazy-Man (talk) 06:50, April 21, 2016 (UTC))